Shen Yi Bu
|Transcript = }} "Shen Yi Bu" is the fifth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Tim Eldred and written by Rob Humphrey and John Behnke. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 29, 2003. __TOC__ Overview While searching for the Sword of the Storm, Raimundo finds it, but then loses it to Jack and Wuya's latest accomplice, the excessively fat, yet agile ninja Tubbimura because of Raimundo's lack of knowledge of the Shen Gong Wu. He becomes overly studious to outsmart Tubbimura in their next encounter, in which he invokes the Shen Yi Bu Dare, a type of Xiaolin Showdown where two Shen Gong Wu are wagered on each side. Synopsis Jack Spicer is looking for a new villain to join the Heylin side. Tubbimura, an enormously overweight ninja, comes for the interview. Things appear to be going poorly when Wuya suddenly senses the activation of a Shen Gong Wu—the Sword of the Storm. Tubbimura offers to retrieve the sword free of charge to prove his worth, which Jack accepts with apparent reluctance. Meanwhile, at the Xiaolin Temple, Dojo Kanojo Cho seems to have a cold, but his symptoms are actually a result of a newly activated Shen Gong Wu (the Sword of the Storm). He tells the warriors about the Sword of the Storm and Omi, who has studied it extensively, launches into a lengthy explanation of the sword’s powers. Raimundo Pedrosa drowns out the explanation with a daydream about being a famous surfer. Omi calls Raimundo back to reality, and they head towards Monte Carlo. When they arrive, Omi suggests they split up to cover more ground. Raimundo decides it would be easier to see the beach while surfing, but trips on the Sword of the Storm, which he had mistaken for driftwood. Tubbimura arrives and challenges Raimundo for the sword. Raimundo’s inattentiveness to Omi's previous speech proves his downfall, as he cannot master the sword and loses to Tubbimura. When the other warriors find him, he is buried under the sand. Raimundo explains to them about what happened, and Clay Bailey points out the irony of Raimundo being defeated by a wind-Sheng Gong Wu even though wind is technically his element. Back in the Heylin lair, Tubbimura gives the Sword of the Storm to Jack, who tells him he had expected it an hour ago. Tubbimura apologizes and leaves with his head bowed. When Wuya criticizes Jack, he says that he could not let Tubbimura know that he did a good job, or he would ask for more money. After the Xiaolin Monks return to the temple, Raimundo is morose because he lost the Sword of the Storm. Kimiko Tohomiko insists that Omi cheer him up, but his attempt fails miserably. Master Fung tells Raimundo that it was not Tubbimura that beat him, but his lack of knowledge. This prompts Raimundo to study the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. After a short while, Dojo informs everyone that the Shroud of Shadows has become active, leading to a detailed explanation from Raimundo. They head off to Tokyo to collect it, but when they get there, Tubbimura, Jack, and Wuya intercept them. A short scuffle puts Raimundo and Tubbimura in a stalemate. Tubbimura challenges Raimundo to knock each other off a stone into the water below. Raimundo challenges Tubbimura to a Shen Yi Bu Dare, in which each competitor wagers two Shen Gong Wu instead of one and winner takes all. Raimundo adds the additional challenge that they shall occasionally switch Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo wagers the Eye of Dashi and the Two-Ton Tunic against Tubbimura's Fist of Tebigong and the Sword of the Storm. Tubbimura fails to knock Raimundo off with the Sword of the Storm when Raimundo uses the Two-Ton Tunic. Raimundo attempts to blast Tubbimura with the Eye of Dashi, but it is blocked by the Fist of Tebigong. Then the first swap happens, exchanging the Two-Ton Tunic and the Fist of Tebigong. Raimundo is knocked nearly to the bottom of his rock, but he barely hangs on with the Fist of Tebigong. A second switch occurs, this time leaving Raimundo with the Sword of the Storm, replacing the Fist of Tebigong. Tubbimura points out that the only choices are to either drop the sword or fall then laughs evilly. Raimundo chooses to fall and quickly combines the Eye of Dashi with the Sword of the Storm, allowing him to fly up above Tubbimura. Raimundo becomes intangible and has a masterful control of the wind. He easily trounces Tubbimura at this point and wins the showdown. Back at the temple, Kimiko and Clay explain what happened to Master Fung, who states that a Shen Yi Bu Dare has not happened for many centuries because of its difficulty. When Dojo wonders where Raimundo is, Clay and Kimiko respond that he's studying again. Raimundo is looking over the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and hears heavy breathing. Raimundo punches the invisible Omi in the face and Omi wonders how Raimundo knew he was there. Raimundo points out that it is the Shroud of Shadows, not the Shroud of Silence. Omi starts begging Raimundo to reveal the subject of his studies, promising to acknowledge him as the "expert" of the group. This doesn't sway Raimundo and, after he is alone, he pulls out the video game he had been playing while pretending to be studious. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Count Did you Know *This episode marks Raimundo's first Xiaolin Showdown. *This episode shows the first Shen Yi Bu Dare. Battles Stay Aboard Raimundo and Tubbimura both grab the Shroud of Shadows out of the water at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Tubbimura challenges the showdown, but Raimundo counters by challenging him to a Shen Yi Bu Dare, where each person wagers two Shen Gong Wu, and the winner takes all. Raimundo wagers the Eye of Dashi and Two-Ton Tunic against Tubbimura's Fist of Tebigong and Sword of the Storm. In this showdown, Raimundo makes a rule where the Shen Gong Wu will switch from time to time. Once the showdown starts, the rocks immediately began to rise into the air, forming pillars above the water. Tubbimura starts off by using the Sword of the Storm on Raimundo to try to blow him off, similar to Raimundo's defeat earlier. Raimundo counters with the Two-Ton Tunic, setting him firmly on the pillar. Raimundo tries to attack with the Eye of Dashi, which Tubbimura counters with his Fist of Tebigong, leaving them at a standstill again. Two giant catfish emerge from the water to switch the Shen Gong Wu, giving Raimundo the Fist of Tebigong and Tubbimura the Two-Ton Tunic. Now that Raimundo doesn't have the Two-Ton Tunic, Tubbimura uses the Sword of the Storm again, sending him flying off his pillar. Raimundo uses the Fist of Tebigong to try and grab hold of the pillar, but the pillar broke under him and he falls down the side of the pillar. The catfish switch the Wu again, giving Tubbimura the Fist of Tebigong and Raimundo the Sword of the Storm. Raimundo continues to slide down the pillar. At the last instant, he jumps off and used both the Sword of the Storm and Eye of Dashi at the same time. The combination gives Raimundo great wind abilities, and after he floats Tubbimura up in the air, pushes him into the water, winning the showdown for him. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown